


Glorified Villian

by ChelseaJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Freeform, Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some meta freeform poetry about Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorified Villian

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Brinny](http://brinny.tumblr.com), because she wanted me to give her all my Peter Hale feels and GAHHHH there are just to many. You can find how it started with the first metaish piece [here](http://educateddummy.tumblr.com/post/58763089434) and you can find the post with the poem [here](http://educateddummy.tumblr.com/post/58765286600).

Peter Hale was a cunning man.

He’d been one for quite some time.

He’d lurk the shadows.

Watching over everything you do.

Listening in on your most private conversation.

He liked knowledge, but he also liked power.

He had a way with words.

It was how he convinced you to do his bidding.

It was his secret weapon.

His voice could manipulate a child into giving him their candy.

Everything he does has a reason.

Every offer he gives has a consequence.

He’s a man that shouldn’t be trusted.

He knows it, they know it, but still they seem to listen.

For he has wisdom they do not.

He’s shows no remorse for his former actions.

He never intended too.

A man like him has no regrets.

That’s why he kills for the thrill.

Why he smiles in your face while silently plotting your demise.

He’s a man filled with greed, driven by nothing but power.

He’s man and a villian.

But never a coward.


End file.
